


The Loveliest Night.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: “Severus, please-“ Harry breathes, already in love with the night that awaits him.





	The Loveliest Night.

**Title:** **The Loveliest Night.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **81** **:** **Build** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “Severus, please-“ Harry breathes, already in love with the night that awaits him.  
  


**The Loveliest Night.**

 

Harry’s breath hitches when Severus gives him _that_ look. He becomes pounding heartbeat, widened gaze, and helplessly aroused blush.

Severus, the fiend, flashes him the sexy, Mona-Lisa smirk that weakens his knees, and all of Harry’s blood drops south. Severus rarely instigates lovemaking but, whenever he does, Harry's bones melt with lust. “Severus, please-“ Harry breathes, already in love with the night that awaits him.

“Done with dinner?” Severus asks, teasing smirk softening when Harry drops his fork like it’s on fire. “Come along, then. Let me build you a rumpled-sheets temple. I’m in the mood to worship you, Harry.”

 


End file.
